Tipuan yang Salah
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: —Penampilan bisa menipu. #KeluarZonaAman
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha.

**Fanloid & Utauloid ©** their respective owner. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** kurang riset. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n** cerita ini disubmit untuk memenuhi rikues **CityOfReverence **di grup WA—yang awalnya cuma iseng saling rikues fic, tapi entah kenapa ujungnya malah jadi lempar-lemparan challenge dengan label **#KeluarZonaAman. **Nama challenge dipilihkarena semua tema yang dirikues sangatlah kampret karena belum pernah dicoba (bahkan dihindari) oleh masing-masing author di grup WA tsb.

(rant pribadi: harusnya nama challenge-nya bukan #KeluarZonaAman, tapi #YukKitaMaso /plok)

Karakter di sini saya pilih dan gunakan bukan karena faktor bias dan OTP (seperti yang sering saya lakukan dalam cerita-cerita saya), akan tetapi memang dipilih dengan pertimbangan matang. Saya sudah coba ganti dengan karakter lain seperti Meiko, Kaito, Avanna, Kiyoteru, dll. Tapi ternyata ceritanya nggak bisa berjalan seperti yang saya harapkan.

Apakah saya sudah keluar dari zona aman? Well. Saya jarang nulis cerita dengan setting di luar Jepang (jadi-jadian). Saya selalu menghindar menulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. So, yeah, kayaknya saya udah lumayan coretmasocoret keluar dari Zona Nyaman.

Apakah saya berhasil? Masalah ini, Anda yang tentukan.

**Np**: Epik High – One.

* * *

><p><strong>Tipuan yang Salah<strong>

Oleh devsky

* * *

><p>Penampilan bisa menipu.<p>

Orang bilang, jadi aktris itu enak. Hanya berbekal piawai bersandiwara di depan kamera, punya paras jelita, serta bentuk tubuh yang mampu mengalihkan mata, dan _voila! _Kau pun bisa mendapatkan semua. Mulai dari rumah megah dengan sudut esklusif di kawasan perumahan elit, jejeran tas tangan Gucci, hingga jam tangan bertahtakan Swarovski. Belum ditambah dengan ulasan rutin di koran pagi, tumpukan buket bunga dan surat dari penggemar di seluruh negeri, undangan pesta sebagai tamu kehormatan dari para relasi baru yang, anehnya, berasal dari para konglomerat terpandang. Oh, betapa menyenangkannya jadi orang terkenal. Mirip seperti mimpi.

Aku setuju bagian mirip mimpinya. Karena semua mimpi hanya dapat kau temukan ketika tidur. Saat terbangun, semua itu menghilang dan hanya akan menjadi omong kosong. Sama seperti omongan orang-orang mengenai aktris tadi. Omong kosong. Sampah.

Menjadi aktris berarti kau harus siap dituntut menjadi sempurna. Tak peduli kapan pun atau dimana pun. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan _fashion_. Tidak boleh ada kantung mata. Tidak boleh ada sisa makanan yang menyelip di gigi. Tidak boleh begini dan tidak boleh begitu. Sekali saja kau melakukan kesalahan, maka bersiaplah merelakan sebagian—atau seluruhnya, jika keadaan semakin buruk— privasimu menjadi konsumsi orang satu negeri. Dan kau tidak akan tahu seberapa buruk rasanya ketika kejelekanmu sampai ke permukaan, kemudian jadi bahan gunjing orang.

Publik selalu menuntut, dan sebagian jurnalis picik memanfaatkan ini sebagai pembenaran untuk menguntit, mengambil foto-foto kami untuk kemudian mereka pasang seenaknya di halaman depan tabloid. Motifnya sepele; reputasi dan pundi-pundi materi.

Mendapat reputasi dengan mencoreng reputasi milik orang lain. Yah, begitulah dunia bekerja. Tidak adil. Tapi hidup memang tidak pernah adil.

Aku tidak bilang jika aku benci menjadi seorang aktris. Sebaliknya, aku sangat mencintai profesi ini. Lebih dari itu, ini adalah impianku sejak remaja.

Aku tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga yang cukup konservatif. Jangan diragukan betapa keras kepalanya mereka dalam menjauhkan anak-anaknya dari gemerlap dunia hiburan. Mereka selalu mengarahkan aku dan saudara kembarku ke sekolah-sekolah formal berisi murid unggulan dan catatan akreditasi A. Ekonomi dan Kedokteran, adalah beberapa bidang yang selalu mereka paksakan kepada kami. Tapi, di sinilah aku berada kini; menjadi bagian dari dunia perfilman.

Tentu saja kalian bisa bayangkan berapa banyak pertentangan dan pertengkaran yang terjadi antara aku dan keluargaku. Terutama dengan ayahku. Kalian tahu, dia adalah kepala keluarga dan dialah yang paling sulit dibujuk. Kolot, jika aku boleh bilang. Dan itu sedikit menyebalkan.

Bicara tentang ayahku … pria itu pernah memutuskan berhenti bicara padaku. Terlalu banyak pertengkaran di antara kami. Aku ingat waktu itu umurku masih duapuluh dua; setahun setelah aku resmi mundur dari kegiatan teater kampus; beberapa bulan setelah aku menggenggam gelar strata satu di bidang Psikologi; sehari setelah seorang sutradara datang menyodorkan sebuah peran dalam film yang akan ia garap—dan langsung kuterima tanpa pikir panjang. Hei, aku gadis yang ambisius! Tidak mungkin kutolak tiket emas ke _wonderland _yang disodorkan langsung oleh kelinci putih!

Aku menerima tawaran sutradara. Dan…. Begitulah pertengkaran kami bermula.

Ayah terus memaksaku berhenti menjadi aktris. Aku terus menolak. Darah ayah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku memang tidak diragukan lagi. Karena kami berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Sama-sama batu.

Nyaris setahun dan segalanya pun menjadi semakin buruk. Kemudian, di suatu pagi yang mendung, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah kehilangan minat untuk bicara denganku. Mungkin dia sudah lelah beradu argumen. Aku juga sama. Maka pada akhirnya, kami saling mengabaikan.

Ibu dan Luki, saudara kembarku, telah berkali-kali berusaha mendamaikan kami. Mereka pernah memaksa ayah menonton filmku di bioskop. Pernah juga merancang sebuah piknik dan makan malam bersama. Tidak satu pun dari mereka pernah berhasil.

Kabar baiknya, hubungan kami perlahan-lahan mulai membaik sejak setahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya, ketika aku menyetujui sebuah pertunangan yang telah orangtuaku atur sejak lama. Aku tidak menyangka sebuah pertunangan bisa membuat hubunganku dengan ayah jadi setingkat lebih baik, tapi juga merasa lega dalam waktu bersamaan.

Begitu banyak yang kulalui untuk bisa sampai di titik ini menjadikan profesi ini begitu berharga buatku. Aku _sangat_ mencintai pekerjaanku.

Akan tetapi, ada kalanya aku lelah. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa selalu jadi orang sempurna, kalian tahu. Ada waktunya ketika aku merasa terlalu lelah bahkan untuk tersenyum. Karena itu, saat aku tidak sedang berada dalam jangkauan manager atau kru film atau jurnalis, maka biasanya aku akan mengabaikan sekitarku dengan memasang headset dan membaca buku—atau apa pun yang dapat kutemukan. Saat itulah, aku mendapatkan ketenanganku.

Aku sudah lama percaya jika memasang headset di telinga adalah sebuah tanda halus yang menyiratkan pesan: 'Jangan Ganggu Aku'. Luki yang memberitahu tentang itu. Semua orang di belahan dunia paham tanda itu, begitu katanya. Dan aku percaya begitu saja. Ia memang selalu mengetahui lebih banyak hal dariku, asal kalian tahu.

Tapi kurasa, kali ini dia salah. Karena saat ini, bahkan setelah sepasang headset jelas-jelas menyumbat lubang telinga, seorang wanita masih punya nyali untuk merecokiku.

"Halo, Nona Megurine."

Aku mencoba mengabaikan mereka. Berharap wanita itu mengira aku memasang musik terlalu kencang di telinga kemudian menyerah dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Tidakkah dia mengerti, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu?

Sambil terus berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka, mataku tertuju pada halaman sebuah tabloid yang tadi kuambil dari kursi tunggu di depanku. Sepertinya seseorang kehilangan minat untuk membaca hingga meninggalkannya begitu saja sebelum pergi. Dan aku, yang terlalu bosan menunggu kedatangan pesawat, akhirnya mengambil tabloid yang tergeletak kesepian itu. Kurang tigapuluh menit dari jadwal keberangkatan, tidak ada salahnya membuang waktu dengan membaca.

"Halo? Nona Megurine?"

Bukannya meninggalkanku sendiri, yang kudapat malah tepukan di lengan.

Aku mengerang daam hati. Jika seseorang sudah menepuk, itu artinya aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka lagi.

Sial.

Aku pun melepas headset dan menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita dan anak laki-lakinya. Wanita itu masih muda, kira-kira masih pertengahan tigapuluh. Rambutnya pirang panjang dan dijepit setengah ke belakang.

Dilihat dari bagaimana cara berpakaiannya secara sekilas, sepertinya berasal dari ekonomi menengah—aku berani bertaruh mantel dan bots kulit yang ia kenakan seratus persen imitasi! Dia pasti membelinya di toko pinggir jalan yang menggelar obral akhir musim— namun pembawaannya terkesan sopan dan beradab.

Tujuh tahun menyandang predikat sebagai aktris, membuatku hapal apa yang seseorang inginkan jika mata mereka menangkap sosok bintang layar lebar berkeliaran di tempat umum. Tanda tangan. Foto. Atau keduanya. Kadang juga ditambah dengan jabat tangan. Kali ini pun, sepertinya juga sama. Karena itu, aku segera mengembangkan seulas senyum.

Sebuah peraturan tak tertulis yang berlaku untuk semua aktris; selalu bersikap ramah dan tersenyum di depan publik adalah keharusan. Tidak peduli seberapa jelek _mood-_mu atau seberapa pegal rahangmu. "Tugasmu adalah tersenyum," begitu yang selalu manajerku katakan. "Kau tidak akan mau imej baik yang susah payah kau bangun sejak lama runtuh hanya karena opini masyarakat."

"Ah, halo," sapaku pada wanita tersebut, ramah. Pencitraan adalah segalanya. Memang.

Kulihat mata wanita itu berbinar-binar, pertanda ada luapan rasa gembira. Seharusnya aku merasa senang juga melihatnya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu sering melihat ekspresi itu di wajah para fans. Kini, aku mulai bosan dan malah bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka bisa kelihatan sesenang itu hanya dengan melihat idola mereka? Apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa mungkin—_mungkin—_ idola yang mereka temui sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka semua? Pernahkah pemikiran seperti itu menggelayut di kepala mereka?

"Nona Megurine! Senang sekali bisa bertemu Anda di tempat ini. Ah, ini pasti hari keberuntunganku!"

Aku kembali tersenyum.

Bagian paling awal yang akan kau temui saat berhadapan dengan fans adalah tumpukan sanjungan. Mereka akan mengelu-elukan betapa beruntungnya hari mereka bisa bertemu dengan kami. Sanjungan yang menyenangkan karena terasa begitu nyata. Apalagi binar mata dan gestur tubuh yang mereka tampilkan begitu polos.

Namun, tahukah kalian, emas paling murni pun sesungguhnya punya kandungan campurannya juga. Sanjungan dari fans mungkin terdengar manis di telinga, tapi tidak ada yang dapat menjamin apakah mereka akan terus menyanjung atau justru menghina saat kita telah membalikkan badan.

Mereka adalah pemberi madu sekaligus penebar racun paling ulung. Ular.

"Namaku Kagamine Lenka," wanita itu mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Aku adalah salah satu penggemar Anda. Saya melihat Anda di iklan-iklan dan mengagumi betapa cantiknya Anda. Oh! Dan penampilan Anda di pernikahan Sakine Meiko belum lama ini juga luar biasa!"

Sakine Meiko adalah salah satu rekanku. Kami pernah bekerja sama di beberapa judul film layar lebar. Usianya lebih tua lima tahun dariku, tapi penampilannya berkata lain. Belum lama ini, dia baru saja menikah dengan Shion Kaito, seorang aktor yang juga kerap bermain di film yang sama dengannya. Benar-benar manis, dua orang itu.

Resepsi pernikahan Meiko dan Kaito digelar di sebuah hotel mewah. Sebetulnya itu bukan acara yang megah tapi, karena yang menikah adalah dua orang yang wajahnya sering muncul di layar kaca, beberapa stasiun tv datang meliput.

Aku tak menyangka ada orang yang suka penampilanku di pesta itu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku benci penampilanku ketika itu. Gaun yang kukenakan terlalu ketat hingga membuatku susah bergerak. Dan aku harus puluhan kali nyaris jatuh karena _stiletto _yang kugunakan benar-benar tak nyaman. Payah.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak."

"Oh, ya! Dan ini," Lenka menarik seorang anak laki-laki yang daritadi mengintip malu-malu dari balik punggungnya, "adalah anakku. Kagamine Len."

Aku membetulkan posisi duduk. Memiringkan kepala dan menyapa, "Halo, Len. Apa kabar?"

"U-uh. Halo." Len membalas dengan suara pelan, kemudian membuang tatapan ke lantai.

"Hei, hei. Bukan begitu caranya menyapa orang, Len." Lenka menegur anaknya. Tidak serius, tentu saja. "Maafkan saya, Nona Megurine. Dia agak sedikit … pemalu dengan orang baru."

Aku tertawa sopan. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Len adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Dari potongan bentuk wajah, warna rambut serta mata, dia terlihat seperti Lenka versi laki-laki. Benar-benar ibu dan anak kandung. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Lenka pasti benar-benar memberi segenap cintanya saat membuat Len.

"Tapi," Lenka memegang pundak putranya, "Len adalah penggemarmu yang nomor satu."

Penggemar nomor satu. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Semua fans selalu berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku tetap menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia mengumpulkan postermu di rumah. Dia hapal tanggal kau lahir. Dia membeli _mini album_-mu. Dia juga sudah menonton semua film yang kau bintangi!"

Alisku naik satu. "Oh, begitukah Len?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Boleh kutahu, berapa umurmu?"

"Empatbelas tahun."

Semua film yang pernah kubintangi mengangkat tema dan _rating_ dewasa. Saat kau ingin menonton filmku, biasanya petugas tiket di bioskop akan menanyakan kartu identitas terlebih dahulu. Jika filmku tayang di televisi, pihak stasiun televisi akan menayangkannya setelah jam tidur anak-anak lewat.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa ada seorang bocah berumur empatbelas tahun bisa mengaku sudah menonton semua filmku? Apakah ibunya yang berbohong? Atau memang dasar otak anak ini yang picik?

"Hei, hei, Len. Ayo, katakan pada Nona Megurine film apa saja yang sudah kau tonton!"

"Oh. Ehm…." Len berpikir sejenak. "Aku sudah menonton semua filmmu yang diputar di bioskop. The Cynical, Emotions, Underground Poppies—semuanya! Aku menonton film terbarumu, Thorn Apart, bersama Piko, teman sebangkuku. Dia bilang, kau bermain dengan sangat brilian di sana. Tapi favoritku tetap peranmu sebagai Isobel di film Tricky Lady Rose."

Mulutku nyaris ternganga. Takjub, tapi bukan dalam artian yang baik. Semua judul film yang Len sebutkan tadi memang film-film yang pernah kubintangi. Dan, seperti yang kubilang tadi, semua _rating_-nya berlabel dewasa. Apalagi film terbaruku. Materi yang ada di dalamnya sama sekali bukan konsumsi untuk anak kecil!

Bagaimana dia bisa menonton semua film-film itu—maksudku, dia bahkan mengaku menonton salah satu filmku dengan teman sebangkunya!

Mungkin setelah ini aku akan melayangkan surat komplain kepada bioskop-bioskop yang memutar filmku agar tidak sembarangan memberi tiket pada anak yang masih di bawah umur.

"Oh?" Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Berhadapan dengan anak kecil bukan masalah untukku. Aku pernah menjadi duta dalam acara amal sebuah bank. Di mana, dalam acara itu, aku harus berinteraksi dengan anak-anak dari sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi berhadapan dengan seorang bocah di bawah umur yang, secara terang-terangan, mengaku hobi mengonsumsi film ber-_rating _dewasa sama sekali belum pernah kulakukan. Dan, kalau boleh aku jujur, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pengalaman ini.

"Baiklah, eng, Len." Setelah beberapa detik memerah kosa kata di dalam otak, akhirnya aku kembali berbicara. "Terima kasih banyak atas dukunganmu. Aku sangat tersanjung kau tahu semua filmku." Tapi kuharap kau tidak lancang menontonnya lagi, ingin sekali aku menambahkan. Tunggulah tiga tahun lagi dan kau baru boleh melihatnya!

"Dan aku juga sangat tersanjung bisa bertemu dengan Megurine Luka di sini. Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" Len menyodorkan buku serta pena, yang dengan segera kuraih.

"Tentu," jawabku ramah. Aku sudah punya prediksi jika percakapan basa-basi ini hanya akan berakhir pada minta tanda tangan. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Boleh aku minta tiga tanda tangan?" Len bertanya lagi.

"Untuk temanmu?"

"Dan kakak perempuanku. Namanya Rin. Uhm, kami kembar, sebenarnya. Hanya beda lima menit. Dia juga sangat menyukaimu! Aku akan merasa tidak enak jika punya tanda tanganmu sementara dia tidak."

Aku mengangguk, menyanggupi. Percaya atau tidak, meski Len tidak punya kesan pertama yang kurang baik di mataku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat sedikit sisi baik dari anak itu: bahwa dia peduli dengan saudaranya. Dan itu hal yang bagus.

Terlebih lagi, saudara kembar. Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat akan Luki.

Sementara aku menandatangani halaman demi halaman buku catatan Len, anak itu duduk di sampingku. Menunggu sambil memerhatikan. Lenka sedikit menjauh dari kami, menelpon. Dari bagaimana ekspresinya rekah, sepertinya ia sedang memamerkan hari terbaiknya pada seseorang. Sepertinya teman-temannya.

"Nona Megurine," kata Len, "aku ikut sedih atas ditundanya pernikahanmu. Juga atas, meninggalnya saudaramu, Luki."

Pulpen yang kugenggam bergetar salam sepersekian sekon yang singkat. Tak menyangka Len akan mengangkat topik ini. Tapi aku segera berdeham dan kembali menarik garis-garis di kertas. Tindakan defensif. "Ah, terima kasih, Len. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kecelakaan itu menimpa saudaramu."

"Aku juga." Yang sebenarnya adalah, aku _sangat _tidak menyangka. Siapa juga yang bisa memperkirakan bahwa saudara kembarmu akan terjatuh dari lantai empatbelas tepat tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahan saudaranya digelar?

"Padahal persiapan pernikahannya sudah sangat matang, ya."

Aku tersenyum. Kecut. Oh, seandainya ada yang tahu betapa sedih dan kecewanya aku saat harus membatalkan resepsi pernikahan akibat insiden itu. Seandainya ada yang tahu, betapa aku memimpikan berjalan di altar mengenakan gaun pengantin. Seandainya ada yang tahu, betapa aku ingin segera mengganti statusku. Bukan lagi sebagai tunangan seorang pria bernama Yukio Yuuma, tapi sebagai istrinya.

Kami terdiam selama aku menyelesaikan tanda tangan kedua.

"Nona Megurine," Len kembali memulai topik saat aku membalik halaman, hendak memberi tanda tangan ketiga.

"Ya, Len?"

"Kau tahu, aku dan temanku, Piko semacam berpikir jika kecelakaan Luki tidak wajar. Maksudku, jangan-jangan itu bukan kecelakaan. Bagaimana kalau itu bunuh diri?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oh, lihat ini? Apa kau bercita-cita menjadi detektif saat besar nanti, Len?"

"Bukankah itu mungkin saja?" Len telak mengabaikanku. "Luki pernah muncul beberapa kali di depan media. Dan dia … kelihatan sangat akrab denganmu. Terlalu akrab bahkan. Yah, aku tahu sih kalian saudara kembar. Tapi bahkan aku dan Rin tidak pernah sampai seperti itu."

Aku menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Anak laki-laki di hadapanku mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya biru, beradu dengan milikku. "Maksudku, tidakkah kau berpikir jika Luki sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya untuk membuat pernikahanmu batal? Mungkin saja dia tidak suka dengan rencana pernikahanmu, 'kan?"

Oke, aku tidak tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Mungkin saja Luki sebenarnya menyukaimu. Mungkin saja kalian—" _Inses._

Aku merasakan kemarahan menyeruak dari dalam diriku, berturbulen dan membuat dadaku sesak. Hubunganku dengan Luki memang sudah sangat baik sejak awal. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang luar yang berani melabel kami macam-macam. Aku tidak suka jika hubungan kamu dikait-kaitkan dengan penyebab kematian Luki. Terlebih itu Len—yang notabenenya masih belum mengerti apa-apa dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Karena itu, setelah menyelesaikan tugasku, aku segera menutup buku catatan Len, mengembalikannya, lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Penampilan bisa penipu.

Dari luar, aku kelihatan senang dengan kehadiran para fans. Di dalam, aku bisa saja murka dengan kehadiran mereka. Seperti sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Pengakuan dosa: fic ini seharusnya OS. Tapi karena jumlah katanya membludak, jadi saya jadiin two atau three shots aja wwww<p>

Oh, terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah menominasikan karya saya di IFA tahun ini. (:

Review is love.

Sign,

devsky


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, etc.

**Fanloid & Utauloid © **their respective owner. **No commercial profit taken**.

**Warning **kurang riset. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tipuan yang Salah<strong>

Oleh devsky

[02]

* * *

><p>"Aku benci mereka."<p>

"Kau membenci_ku_?"

"Kautahu _siapa_ yang sedang kubicarakan, Yuuma!"

Yang kudengar dari ujung sambungan adalah tawa renyah khas seorang lelaki. Aku berbalik, menyandarkan pinggang ke wastafel. Dengus kesal lolos begitu saja.

Saat ini aku berada di kamar mandi. Masih di bandara, tentu saja. Pesawatku mengalami keterlambatan dan aku terpaksa menunggu sedikt lebih lama untuk bisa berangkat. Kamar mandi sedang tidak disesaki banyak orang, jadi aku pun berani menghubungi Yuuma, tunanganku.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku benci kau tertawa di saat seperti ini." Aku menghardik. Berusaha terlihat segalak mungkin. Tapi tentu saja aku tahu usahaku hanya akan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Karena Yuuma tidak pernah terpengaruh sedikit pun.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan tertawa mulai dari sekarang."

"Pembual. Aku berani taruhan, kau tidak akan tahan dalam lima menit!" Telunjukku menuding udara secara refleks.

"Aku juga berani taruhan, kau tidak akan tahan bila tidak mendengar tawaku dalam lima menit."

"Narsis."

"Kau yang menolak untuk realistis."

Aku memasang wajah cemberut, tapi selanjutnya tawaku pecah. Begitu pula dengan Yuuma. Kami tertawa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan drama yang dihadirkan televisi; di mana protagonis wanita ditunangkan paksa oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah ia kenal seumur hidupnya, orangtuaku lebih memilih menunangkanku dengan seorang kawan lama. Benar. Yuuma dan aku adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Kami selalu terlihat bertiga dengan Luki.

Kami bertiga bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bermain bersama, melihat pohon sakura yang sama, tumbuh bersama-sama.

Aku ingat, waktu SD, seorang kakak kelas memanggil kami dengan sebutan Gerombolan Sakura Kecil—karena warna rambut kami yang merah muda dan selalu terlihat bersama-sama, jarang sekali terpisah. Aku ingat, waktu SMP, kami pernah datang terlambat dan dihukum mengepel koridor lantai tiga. Aku ingat, waktu itu kami malah berakhir saling mencipratkan air hingga guru piket yang sedang bertugas murka. Tentu saja kami diberi hukuman tambahan: lari sepuluh keliling lapangan. Aku ingat, setiap musim panas tiba, kami datang ke festival untuk melihat kembang api. Kami selalu berjalan berjejer. Aku di tengah, menggenggam tangan Luki di kanan dan Yuuma di kiri.

Aku ingat merasa sangat marah ketika Luki, secara tak sengaja, menemukan secarik surat cinta di depan loker sepatu Yuuma. Yang kulakukan saat itu adalah merebut surat berlapis amplop tersebut dan menyobeknya jadi serpihan kecil kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, tanpa sedikit pun merasa perlu melihat nama pengirimnya.

Sebuah pengakuan: aku memang sudah lama memiliki perasaan terhadap Yuuma. Itu sebabnya aku merasa tidak berdosa telah menyobek kertas berisi konfesi cinta seorang siswi yang ditujukan untuk Yuuma—bahkan sebelum yang bersangkutan mengetahui keberadaan surat tersebut.

Itu sebabnya, saat ibuku memberitahu bahwa ayah telah merancang sebuah pertunangan dengan Yuuma, aku langsung terima tanpa pikir dua kali. Aku bahkan langsung menghambur untuk memeluk ayah. Peduli amat aku sedang perang dingin dengan Beliau. Persetan dengan gengsi. Persetan dengan semuanya. Aku cuma tahu cinta dan bagaimana memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Serius," aku mendengar tawa Yuuma telah mereda dan kembali bicara, "banyak sekali kau bilang _benci _hari ini. Memangnya sekarang kenapa lagi denganmu—oh, tunggu sebentar. Jangan dijawab. Biar kutebak sendiri. Fansmu?"

"Begitulah."

Kudengar Yuuma berseru dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku yang harus menraktirnya latté. Imbalan karena telah berhasil menjawab dengan benar. Aku tertawa. Tak peduli apakah Yuuma kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, dia tetap punya sisi kekanakan. Dan aku yakin, sisi itu tak akan pernah hilang.

Bukannya itu menjadi masalah, tentu saja. Malah sejujurnya, sisi itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kusuka darinya. Maksudku, hei, tidak banyak pria dewasa yang lucu namun juga bisa serius dalam waktu bersamaan. Kebanyakan dari mereka membosankan, terlalu serius, atau jika dia punya sisi lucu biasanya pria itu brengsek luar biasa.

Yuuma berbeda. Setidaknya, di mataku. Dia manis, lucu, tapi juga punya kharisma khas orang terpelajar. Jika diibaratkan dengan menu di restoran cepat saji, buatku, Yuuma adalah paket lengkap.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Apa yang mengganggu tunanganku kali ini, hm?" tanya Yuuma. "Apa yang dilakukan fansmu? Mengerubungi hingga tidak bisa bernapas? Menarik rambutmu hingga rontok?"

"Hanya minta tanda tangan sebanyak tiga buah."

"Apa itu hal buruk?"

"Masalahnya, ketika aku sedang memberi tanda tangan, dia bicara terlalu banyak. Mengenai aku dan Luki." Aku langsung menjawab. Tidak merasa harus menahan diri, karena Yuuma memang telah menjadi tempatku bercerita sejak lama. Kami teman masa kecil, ingat?

"Bicara terlalu banyak tentang kau dan Luki." Pria itu mengulangi. "Oke. Aku tidak mengerti kaitan antara fans yang meminta tanda tangan sebanyak tiga, Luki, dan juga _mood_-mu yang meledak seperti … kautahu, granat yang dilempar tentara. _Boom!_"

Helaan napas. "Dia berpikir kematian Luki _bukan_ kecelakaan."

"Jadi?"

"Bunuh diri. Motifnya karena Luki … yah, kautahu, punya perasaan khusus padaku. Begitu yang dia bilang."

"Gila," Yuuma mengumpat. Refleks, sepertinya. "Dia menuduhmu dan Luki sebagai inses?"

Aku mengangguk dua kali, lupa bahwa aku tengah bicara melalui telepon genggam dan Yuuma tidak dapat melihat gerakanku.

"Oh, astaga. Itu buruk sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Dari mana dia dapat pemikiran konyol itu—maksudku, dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, atau Luki, atau kalian berdua."

"Pengamatan berita di televisi. Spekulasi."

"Ah, rima."

Aku mendengus geli. "Yuuma…."

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Fokusku gampang hilang akhir-akhir ini. Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Spekulasi."

"Oh, ya. Spekulasi. Hal paling konyol sepanjang sejarah, _huh_? Maksudku, dia bahkan tidak punya bukti yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Tidak ada dalil. Tidak ada dasar. Tidak pada porsinya dia berspekulasi."

Aku mendesah. Kali ini menatap cermin, memeriksa _eyeliner_. "Ya. Dan itulah mengapa aku marah sekali. Tuduhan tanpa bukti pasti. Siapa sih yang suka dilabeli?"

"Lagipula itu ranah privasi."

Aku menggumamkan persetujuan. Yuuma mendapat poinnya.

Urusanku dengan Luki atau keluargaku yang lain ada dalam radius paling privasi. Tidak sembarang orang boleh menyelidiki. Bahkan Yuuma sekalipun, orang yang telah mengenal aku dan Luki selama lebih dari duapuluh tahun, tidak pernah berani menginterfensi. Jika aku dan Luki tengah bertengkar, Yuuma lebih senang meninggalkan kami. Tak pernah ada niat membela salah satu dari kami. Selesaikan masalah kalian sendiri, itu yang selalu ia katakan.

Yuuma juga tidak pernah bilang apa-apa mengenai hubunganku dengan Luki. Memang kami sangat akrab, tapi kupikir itu wajar. Yuuma juga berpendapat sama. "Kalian sudah bersama sejak di dalam perut ibu kalian, omong-omong. Apa yang bisa kukomentari?" Yuuma pernah berujar pada suatu hari.

Jika Yuuma saja tidak pernah berani berpikiran apa pun, maka atas alasan apa seorang fans berani mengataiku inses? Benar-benar tidak punya otak.

Luki tidak mungkin seperti itu. _Tidak mungkin…._

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Luka." Aku mendengar tunanganku kembali berbicara. Suaranya rendah, khas lelaki, dan aku selalu menyukainya. "Lupakan saja. Anggap itu hanya ceracauan orang kurang waras."

"Aku mencoba. Tapi itu benar-benar menggangguku." Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak nyaman ketika ada orang asing yang berani komentar mengenai kehidupanku.

"Hei, hei. Kau pasti bisa. Oh, apa kau lupa kemana kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Mata biruku bergulir melirik paspor yang kuletakkan di atas mesin pengering tangan. "Venice."

"Dan tujuanmu ke sana adalah?"

"Liburan." Melarikan diri dari kesibukan, lebih tepatnya. Oh, juga realita.

"Tepat sekali!" Yuuma terdengar antusias. Aku bisa membayangkan pria itu kini tengah mengembangkan cengiran lebar. "Memangnya ada orang yang masih stress setelah mengunjngi kota wisata seperti Venice?"

Aku tersenyum, tulus. Bicara dengan Yuuma selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik. "Kau benar."

"Aku memang selalu benar."

Tawaku pecah. "Hei, jangan lupa untuk menyusulku ke sana. Perjalanan ke Venice bukan sepenuhnya ideku, tahu!"

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti," jawab orang di ujung sambungan. "Aku akan segera menyusul ke Venice setelah urusan dengan pemegang saham ini selesai. Tidak akan makan waktu lama, aku janji. Selama itu, jadilah gadis baik dan jangan lirik pria mana pun, oke?"

"Kaupikir aku akan tertarik dengan pria lain?"

"Siapa tahu. Kudengar pria Italia sangat tampan."

Aku tertawa atas jawaban Yuuma. Dia juga tertawa. Kami tertawa.

* * *

><p>Lukisan. Mungkin itulah hal pertama yang terbesit di kepala setiap orang saat menginjakkan kaki di Venice.<p>

Dengan wilayah perairan yang mengepung sekeliling kota, gang-gang lebar seperti yang banyak ditemui pada abad pertengahan, serta bangunan-bangunan yang tersusun dari balok-balok bata dan berjendela lebar, membuat kita merasa ditarik masuk ke sebuah dimensi asing atau menjadi bagian dalam sebuah lukisan. Tiada jalan kembali dan kita pun tidak akan keberatan terperangkap di sana selamanya.

Aku bukan salah satu orang yang pernah menjadikan Venice sebagai tempat impian untuk dikunjungi suatu saat nanti. Berbeda dengan Luki yang mengagumi kota-kota di tanah Roma, aku bukan orang melankolis penggila tempat-tempat yang kental akan aura era romantisme, sungguh.

Memang kuakui aku pernah mengambil perjalanan ke Paris beberapa tahun lalu dan amat menantikan kesempatan ke sana lagi. Tapi alasanku menikmatinya bukan semata karena kota itu begitu indah dan pas untuk para pasangan, melainkan lebih ke sisi yang lebih historis dan artistik; museum Louvre (ya ampun, sudahkah aku bilang betapa aku menggilai karya-karya Da Vinci?).

Sementara di Venice, yang dapat kujumpai hanya gang-gang, _café _kecil yang menjual _gelateria—gellato _dalam bahasa Italia— buatan rumah, perairan, _vaporetto—_bus air; alat transportasi utama di sini—yang mengangkut rombongan turis, serta para _gondolier_ yang mendayung _gondola _mereka sambil bernyanyi dengan suara seriosa. Memang menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak merasakan letupan antusiasme seperti waktu aku mengunjungi Paris dulu.

Mungkin ini karena ucapan Len yang, sedikit-banyak, masih menggelayut di telinga. Mungkin juga karena aku datang ke tempat asing seperti Venice tanpa Yuuma. Mungkin juga karena aku masih diselubungi duka akan kepergian Luki. Aku juga tidak terlalu paham.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang, aku menelusupkan kedua tanganku ke mantel. Mengais sisa-sisa kehangatan yang bisa kudapatkan. Suhu mulai terjun bebas karena waktu telah masuk akhir musim gugur. Bukan saat yang ideal untuk berwisata ke Venice, aku tahu. Turis normal biasanya akan memilih bulan September untuk berkunjung karena bertepatan dengan festival tahunan. Akan tetapi, percaya atau tidak, aku memang memilih saat ini untuk datang.

Venice adalah salah satu destinasi wisata pertama para turis di seluruh dunia. Datang di waktu penyelenggaraan festival sama saja menyiksa diri. Turis akan memadati setiap sudut gang-gang Venice. Terlalu padat hingga mungkin berjalan di beberapa tempat pun akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit.

Karena itu, aku pilih akhir musim gugur. Karena keriaan festival telah surut dan volume turis pun berkurang. Jalanan lumayan lengang sehingga aku bisa melangkah lambat-lambat tanpa khawatir akan menghalangi orang lain di belakang. Hal yang paling kusyukuri adalah matahari yang masih nampak dan, bahkan, bersinar terang. Jadi, aku masih bisa beradaptasi dengan suhunya.

Aku berbelok ke arah kanan saat melihat papan penunjuk arah bertuliskan _Piazza Ferrovia_—alun-alun menuju hatle _stop vaporetto_. Sempat berkeliling sebentar sebelum menuju hotel pada hari kemarin membuatku tidak terlalu khawatir akan tersesat di Venice. Selalu ada papan penunjuk arah di setiap sudut sehingga aku tahu ke arah mana harus berjalan.

Oh, bicara tentang kedatangan, aku sampai di Venice sore kemarin setelah mendarat di Marco Polo. Perjalanan yang cukup lama dan melelahkan, tapi setidaknya cukup nyaman. Maskapai penerbangan yang kugunakan untuk perjalanan kali ini memberi pelayanan yang lumayan memuaskan. Pramugarinya profesional dan tahu sopan santun. Selama berada dalam pesawat, aku sudah meninggalkan pesan pada mereka agar tak membiarkan seorang pun menggangguku (beberapa fans sering kali terlalu malu untuk menyapaku di pesawat, jadi biasanya mereka meminta bantuan pramugari), dan mereka mematuhinya dengan sangat baik.

Sampai di Venice, aku langsung menuju ke Rialto Bridge. Hotel yang manajerku pesankan untukku berada di sana, omong-omong. Aku tidak kemana-mana sepanjang hari dan hanya beristirahat. Begitu pagi, menjelang aku kembali keluar. Bukan untuk menikmati pemandangan, tapi untuk urusan yang … entahlah. Dibilang penting juga ini bukan menyangkut pekerjaan. Dibilang tidak penting juga tidak bisa, karena urusan ini adalah salah satu alasanku untuk datang ke kota ini.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku saat merasakan getarannya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

Dari: Gakupo Kamui

Aku sudah di Burano dan sekarang ada di Dominio Café, 10 meter dari Ferravio.

Mengembalikan ponsel ke saku, aku merapatkan bibir hingga membentuk sebuah garis lurus.

Gakupo Kamui.

Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal orang itu, tapi tidak pernah kumasukkan ke daftar teman. Kami hanya sebatas kenalan yang saling tahu nama. Ia punya profesi yang sama dengan Luki, penulis, walau sebenarnya Gakupo bisa dibilang lebih _senior _karena lebih dahulu terjun ke bidang tersebut. Yang aku tahu, mereka berdua sangat akrab. Terlalu akrab, bahkan. Orangtuaku pun sampai mengenal pria itu.

Berbeda denganku yang sejak awal memang sudah tertarik dengan panggung hiburan, Luki lebih senang beraksi di balik bayangan orang-orang. Ia lebih pendiam dariku dan menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan menulis. Entah di kertas, atau di lembar kosong program pengolah kata.

Aku memang tahu saudaraku senang menulis, tapi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia serius dengan hobinya tersebut. Buktinya, aku sendiri baru tahu jika Luki adalah seorang penulis ketika novel keduanya menjadi _best-seller_. Kuakui, setelah menjalani profesi sebagai aktris, aku tak memberi banyak atensi pada saudara kembarku. Dan aku merasa berdosa karenanya.

Singkat cerita, setelah bukunya mencetak _best-seller_, nama Luki pun meroket. Beberapa redaksi media cetak jadi lebih sering memburunya dan kami pun mendapat informasi-informasi aktual mengenai dia. Dari sana pula, aku mengetahui jika Luki dan Gakupo akan menggarap sebuah novel bersama.

Saat kukonfirmasi pada Luki, ia mengatakan bahwa penggarapan novel itu memang sudah lama mereka rencanakan. Aku senang mendengar suara Luki ketika itu. Dia terdengar begitu senang dan antusias. Aku sudah hampir tidak pernah melihat sosok Luki begitu bersemangat. Tepatnya, semenjak ia dipaksa Ayah kuliah di jurusan Ekonomi. Tapi, ketika aku menelponnya waktu itu, ia terdengar sama sekali berbeda. Ia seperti Luki yang dulu; Luki yang bersemangat. Karena itu, aku menyemangatinya dengan; "Selamat berjuang, ya!"

Aku tahu itu kata-kata yang terlalu klise, tapi aku memang bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata dan aku yakin, Luki mengerti akan hal itu.

Hubungan Gakupo, Luki, dengan perjalananku? Mudah. Aku harus mengambil barang almarhum saudaraku yang tertinggal di tempat Gakupo. Sebuah laptop, kalau tidak salah.

Beberapa bulan sebelum Luki meninggal, ia sempat beberapa kali menginap di kediaman Gakupo. Diskusi untuk proyek novel mereka, begitu yang kudengar. Baru pulang saat aku menelponnya untuk minta bantuan menemani belanja sekaligus mengabarkan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Yuuma. Tapi rupanya Luki meninggalkan laptopnya secara tidak sengaja di sana. Terburu-buru, kupikir. Ada kalanya Luki memang jadi makhluk paling ceroboh sedunia.

Sialnya, Luki belum sempat mengambil barang yang tertinggal itu. Karena ia ikut serta bersama keluarga menyiapkan pernikahanku dan terlalu sibuk walau hanya untuk menelpon Gakupo, meminta pria itu mengantar barangnya ke rumah. Atau mungkin, Luki tidak melakukannya karena memang percuma. Gakupo punya jadwal yang cukup padat untuk ukuran seorang penulis (ia kerap keluar-masuk kota untuk mengisi seminar dan acara-acara lain, belum ditambah pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang penulis naskah), jadi rasanya akan sulit juga meminta ia datang. Gakupo berada di Venice pun kudengar untuk urusan riset. Laptop Luki, dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui, sepertinya ikut terbawa.

Karena dapat kabar dari orangtuaku bahwa aku sedang merancang rencana mengunjungi Venice, maka Gakupo langsung menghubungiku, mengajak bertemu.

Perjalanan ke Burano cukup memakan waktu karena harus melewati cukup banyak halte _stop, _dan_ vaporetto _tidak mungkin bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimum dengan begitu banyak penumpang di atasnya. Jadi, aku sampai di pulau itu agak lama. Beruntung, Gakupo tidak kelihatan terganggu karena ia masih tersenyum ramah ketika aku sampai.

"Senang dengan Venice, Luka?" Ia bertanya setelah selesai berbasa-basi—kalian tahulah, menanyakan kabar, kesibukan, dan sebagainya. Aku agak malas memberi detil.

Seorang pelayan datang ke meja kami sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan kami—_latté_ untukku, _esspresso_ untuk Gakupo.

"Yah, lumayan nyaman," kataku. Tanganku meraih cangkir dan menangkap hangat yang menjalar dari sana. "Tidak ada kendaraan bermotor di sini dan itu menyenangkan sekali. Aku sedikit mengerti kenapa Luki suka tempat ini."

Gakupo meletupkan sebuah tawa singkat—dan aku baru sadar pria itu punya suara yang menyenangkan. "Kau bercanda? Dia _tidak_ menyukai tempat ini. Dia memuja tempat ini!"

Seulas senyum tersungging tipis di wajahku. "Mungkin kau benar. Itu sebabnya dia ingin sekali mengajak pacarnya datang ke sini."

"Itu pula sebabnya dia antusias saat kubilang kami akan melakukan riset untung novel kami langsung di Venice." Ada begitu banyak binar di mata Gakupo ketika ia mengatakan ini. Tapi, semuanya meredup sedetik kemudian. Realita akan ketiadaan Luki menghantam kami terlalu cepat. "Yah, sayang sekali dia tidak sempat mengunjungi Venice."

Aku tahu. Itu memang menyedihkan. Maksudku, bagaimana Luki bisa pergi sebelum salah satu keinginan besarnya tercapai? Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan ini pada Gakupo. Yang kulakukan hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga turut menyesal proyek novel kalian harus batal karena insiden ini."

"Tidak. Novelnya masih berjalan," Gakupo menjawab setelah menyesap _esspresso_-nya. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

"Begitukah?"

Anggukan. "Luki sudah memberi begitu banyak ide, gagasan, dan ekspektasi untuk novel ini. Lagipula, dia telah menyelesaikan dua bab awal dengan sangat baik. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya terhenti begitu saja, 'kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya mendengarkan Gakupo terus bicara. Mataku menatap pantulan bayangan pada _latté _hangat.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit lega Gakupo bilang akan melanjutkan novelnya tanpa Luki. Aku tahu bagaimana gigihnya Luki berusaha. Meski dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun padaku, tapi aku merasakannya. Kami saudara kembar dan ada sebuah ikatan batin tak terlihat di antara kami. Jadi, aku pasti merasa marah jika Gakupo bilang tidak akan melanjutkannya.

"Ini barang milik Luki yang tertinggal di apartemenku."

Aku mendongak hanya untuk melihat Gakupo menyodorkan sebuah tas tangan hitam berbentuk segi empat ke meja. Di dalam sana ada laptop Luki, aku tidak perlu susah-susah menebak.

"Maaf aku tidak memberikannya waktu upacara pemakaman dan malah baru mengembalikannya sekarang. Beritanya datang terlalu tiba-tiba dan aku—"

"Aku mengerti." Aku memotong, sadar ada kabut duka yang perlahan turun menyelubungi kami.

Kematian Luki adalah sebuah pukulan besar. Bagi keluargaku. Bagiku. Bagi Yuuma. Bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya. Dia orang yang terlalu baik. Karenanya, mengetahui ia meninggal, terlebih dengan cara yang tak wajar—jatuh dari ketinggian lantai 14— membuat kami merasa terguncang.

Terlebih aku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang kutahu, hari itu aku tengah tenggelam dalam kegembiraan. Tinggal tiga hari lagi aku dan Yuuma akan menikah. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja kabar kecelakaan Luki sampai di telinga. Dan masih tidak bisa mengerti—kenapa?

Kenapa Luki harus meninggal? Kenapa harus saat acara pernikahanku tinggal menghitung jam? Kenapa harus di hotel tempat resepsi pernikahanku akan dihela? Kenapa?

Semua pikiran itu terus bermunculan dan membuatku merasa sesak. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan emosi. Bagaimana pun, aku sedang berada di tempat umum. Bukan waktunya mengekspos emosi—buatku, itu masuk dalam radius privasi.

"Aku," Gakupo berusaha kembali bicara, masih mencari-cari kata, "tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini."

"Begitu pun aku."

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bunuh diri."

"Ini kecelakaan," aku dengan sigap mengoreksi. "Murni kecelakaan."

Gakupo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit memicing. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu." Aku menggenggam cangkir semakin erat. "Dia tidak punya masalah selama ini. Tidak mungkin bunuh diri."

Aku menangkap kilatan tidak setuju yang hadir di mata Gakupo. Hal itu begitu mengganggu hingga aku cepat-cepat bertanya, "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," dia menjawab. "Hanya saja … aku tidak yakin ada orang yang tidak punya masalah. Terlebih, orang seperti Luki."

"Maksudmu?" Emosiku sedikit terpancing. Apa yang dia coba bicarakan?

Gakupo menatapku sejenak dengan pandangan penuh pertimbangan sebelum menghela napas. "Kau … pernahkah kau tahu bahwa Luki … entahlah, mungkin sedang menyukai seorang gadis?"

"Mungkin. Dia pernah bilang ingin mengajak seseorang yang ia suka ke Venice. Jadi, kupikir dia pasti sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Pernahkah dia mengenalkan kepadamu siapa orangnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sekalipun belum. Kau pernah?"

Pria tersebut menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Luki sedang menyukai seseorang. Dia selalu terlihat netral, kau tahu."

Aku mengernyit. Oke, aku tidak mengerti.

"Tapi," kataku, "darimana kau bisa menanyakan pertanyaan pertamamu kalau kenyataannya kau bahkan tidak tahu Luki tengah menyukai seorang gadis? Firasat?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya mengigau."

Pundakku tersentak untuk sepersekian sekon yang singkat, tapi tidak ada respon yang keluar. Gakupo memainkan telunjuknya di atas cangkir. Rambutnya ungu panjang, bergerak dihela angin tipis.

"Saat ia menginap di apartemenku, kami sempat pergi ke bar. Menghadiri ulang tahun Leon—kau tahu dia, 'kan?"

"Penulis di penerbit yang sama dengan kalian. Ya, aku tahu."

"Katakanlah … kami minum beberapa gelas bir di sana—"

"Luki tidak bisa minum."

"Aku tahu." Gakupo menjawab, tenang. "Karena itu dia hilang kesadaran dan aku tahu semua ini."

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku, cepat. Mataku memicing, sadar akan tensi berat yang semakin merapat di antara kami.

"Luki mengatakan sesuatu saat mabuk. Kata-kata seperti…," dia berhenti sebentar, mencari kata-kata, "seperti orang yang patah hati. Dia bahkan menangis, kau tahu."

Cengkeramanku pada cangkir semakin erat. Aku terus berusaha menahan kesadaranku. Membayangkan Luki yang berada dalam kondisi seperti itu begitu membuatku terluka. Apalagi seorang anak di bandara kemarin bilang—

Bilang—

_Inses…._

Aku menggigit bibir bagian dalamku.

"Tidak banyak yang kudengar dari Luki waktu itu," aku kembali mendengar Gakupo bicara. Nadanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. "Hanya sesuatu yang menegaskan betapa kecewanya dia. Dan…."

Dan?

"'_Kenapa kau harus menikah dengan dia'_."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Iya tau, seharusnya saya bikin review buat tugas literatur yang dikumpul besok. Atau dengerin rekaman latihan IELTS yang dikirim sama dosen. Tapi serius, saya nggak tenang sebelum nyelesaiin chapter ini. Hahahaahaha….<p>

Makasih banyak buat yang review chapter kemarin. Makasih juga buat siapa pun yang masih tahan baca chapter ini. Silakan ditebak-tebak gimana cerita selanjutnya #triiingg

Review is love.

Sign

devsky


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

**Utauloid & Fanloid © **their respective owner. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** LGBT issue, homophobia. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tipuan yang Salah<strong>

Oleh devsky

[3]

* * *

><p>Bumi terus berputar hingga akhirnya matahari pun hengkang. Nyx, si Dewi Malam, keluar dari rumahnya untuk menyibak semesta dengan hitam pekat.<p>

Aku melirik ke jendela di kamar hotelku. Venice di malam hari terasa sunyi. Gondola-gondola berhenti beroperasi. Keriaan turis-turis menghilang untuk sampai besok pagi. Dan dalam keheningan ini, aku merasakan sisi lain Venice.

Kota air itu setingkat lebih cantik ketimbang siang hari, menurutku. Cahaya-cahaya dari lampu toko dan hotel memantul melalui air di kanal. Menciptakan sebuah pertunjukkan cahaya yang sederhana, namun memukau.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara gesekan biola. Melodi yang berasal dari dawai-dawai yang digesek terdengar lembut dan menghanyutkan. Itu pasti berasal dari restoran di bawah, aku bisa dengan mudah menebak. Selain punya wine yang lezat, makanan bercita rasa tinggi, serta _view _yang menarik, beberapa restoran di sekitaran Rialto Bridge juga menyediakan hiburan berupa permainan musik bagi para turis yang menikmati santap malam di tempat mereka. Tapi tentu saja, kau harus mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk menikmati itu semua. Rialto Bridge adalah sudut terbaik di kota dan para pemilik usaha tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Aku mungkin juga akan pergi ke bawah, duduk di bangku salah satu restoran sambil menikmati santap malam bersama musik yang luar biasa menenangkan. Mungkin. Kalau saja suasana _mood_-ku sedang tidak berantakan seperti ini.

Selepas pertemuan singkat dengan Gakupo tadi sore, _mood_-ku langsung hancur hingga tidak terbentuk. Sungguh, persoalan mengenai Luki benar-benar menggangguku. Aku bahkan tak yakin, bicara dengan Yuuma akan membantu membuatku merasa lebih baik kali ini. Ini terlalu rumit—setidaknya untukku. Karena itu, aku menyimpan ponselku di atas nakas. Tak sedikit pun berminat menyentuhnya.

Sebagai saudara kembar Luki, aku selama ini selalu mengklaim diriku sebagai orang yang paling tahu tentang dia. Tidak ada yang mengenal Luki lebih baik dariku. Maksudku, aku tahu makanan kesukaannya, tahu tempat yang paling ingin dia kunjungi, tahu siapa aktor kesukaannya serta apa film favoritnya. Semuanya kuhapal di luar kepala. Akan tetapi, pertemuan dengan Gakupo barusan membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidaklah sedekat itu dengan saudara kembarku sendiri.

"_Luki mengatakan sesuatu saat mabuk. Kata-kata seperti … seperti orang yang patah hati. Dia bahkan menangis, kau tahu."_

Aku melemparkan badanku ke tempat tidur dan bergelung seperti cacing di sana. Helaan napas letih lolos begitu saja.

Seluruh kalimat Gakupo masih jelas terdengar di telingaku, membuat perasaanku bertambah semakin buruk. Dan aku yakin semuanya disebabkan oleh satu fakta: bahwa sebenarnya selama ini aku meleset terlalu jauh. Aku tidak tahu apa pun mengenai Luki. Hanya mengenal sisi luarnya. Jika aku sedang berkunjung ke laut, maka aku baru sampai di air yang tingginya cuma sebatas mata kaki.

Ironis, memang. Itu menjadi satu pukulan telak untukku.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa Luki pernah merasa begitu hancur akibat seseorang yang ia cintai. Bahkan kalau boleh aku jujur, aku memang tidak pernah punya bayangan.

Luki yang selama ini kukenal seperti tidak tertarik dengan perkara asmara. Ia tidak pernah terdengar terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan yang romantis, meski punya beberapa teman wanita yang sangat dekat. Sekali, aku pernah bertanya perihal pasangan kepadanya. Jawaban Luki hanya tawa ringan dan sebuah kalimat; "Aku belum benar-benar memikirkannya."

Sebetulnya, aku tidak suka jawaban Luki. Terlalu mengawang, kalau menurutku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksa. Bagaimana pun, itu privasi. Dan aku tidak mau dicap sebagai saudara yang suka ikut campur masalah saudara kembarnya. Karena itu, aku pun tutup mulut.

Namun, kini, aku merasa bodoh karena membiarkan Luki memberi jawaban seperti itu. Seandainya aku mau cari tahu sedikit, pastilah kejadiannya tidak akan begini. Aku akan bisa sedikit lebih mengerti Luki, dan segalanya tidak akan terasa memusingkan.

Tapi waktu terlanjur berjalan. Luki sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkan banyak keping misteri. Terlalu banyak sampai mengusikku.

Kenapa Luki menangis dan mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu ketika mabuk? Benarkah dia tengah mencintai seorang gadis dan frustasi karena ia akan menikah dengan pria lain? Jika benar, siapa orangnya? Kenapa kejadiannya—oh, sialan, aku bahkan mulai ragu bahwa yang dialami Luki memang murni kecelakaan— harus terjadi beberapa hari sebelum pernikahanku? Kenapa harus pas sekali? Apakah … apakah mungkin semua spekulasi itu benar? Luki … memendam perasaan terhadapku? Benarkah?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera meraih tas berisi laptop yang kuletakkan di sofa dekat jendela. Semua pikiran ini membuatku gila. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kepalaku mampu berpikir ke arah sana. Luki tidak mungkin seperti itu!

Sambil menghela napas, aku mengeluarkan laptop Luki dari dalam tas. Sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku hanya belum merelakan kepergian Luki. Jadi, kupikir mengingat-ingat sosok saudaraku itu melalui _gadget _pribadinya sama sekali bukan masalah. Lagipula, siapa tahu ini dapat membantuku mengembalikan pandanganku terhadap Luki ke jalur yang benar—persis seperti sebelumnya.

Aku membiarkan laptop perlahan menyala dan menampilkan tampilan dekstop. Namun aku tanganku tidak langsung bergerak menuju _mouse. _Terpaku sebentar menatap gambar yang Luki pasang sebagai _wallpaper. _

Sebuah foto. Ada Yuuma, aku, dan Luki di dalamnya. Kami tersenyum lebar ke kamera. Di situ, aku mengenakan kimono merah dengan motif bunga ceri dan mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda.

Tentu saja aku ingat kapan foto tersebut diambil. Waktu kami duduk di bangku SMP kelas 2. Tepatnya, di malam festival tahun baru. Kami rutin datang ke festival itu untuk menyaksikan kembang api, namun, malam itu menjadi kunjungan favoritku. Alasannya sederhana: itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenakan kimono ke festival. Rasanya sangat luar biasa.

Menggerakkan _mouse_, aku pun mulai melihat apa pun yang tersimpan di dalam setiap folder.

Sebelum kami berpisah, Gakupo mengatakan jika ia telah mengisi daya baterai laptopnya. Sepertinya ia telah menduga jika aku akan memeriksa—atau dalam hal ini: mengobrak-abrik— apa-apa saja yang selama ini Luki kerjakan.

"Kau pernah membukanya?" tanyaku pada Gakupo, sesaat sebelum _vaporetto _yang kami tumpangi sampai di wilayah Rialto Bridge. Suasana di atas bus air agak sedikit bising oleh celotehan turis dan bunyi kecipak air. Jadi, aku harus mendekatkan wajahku pada telinga Gakupo.

"Tidak," ia menjawab minimalis. "Aku hanya rekan Luki. Apa hakku mengutak-atik barang pribadinya? Jika ada orang yang mau melihat isi laptop Luki, maka orang itu adalah kau dan orangtuamu. Bukan aku."

Kuakui, Gakupo benar dalam poin ini. Oleh sebab itu, aku pun tidak lagi ragu membuka beberapa folder di dalam laptop tersebut.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka benda itu adalah: rapi. Luki tidak menaruh _file-file_ secara sembarangan. Ia menyimpannya ke dalam folder-folder khusus. _File_-nya pun dinamai dengan baik, sehingga tidak saling tertukar dengan yang lain.

Isi folder yang ada dalam laptop Luki pun nyaris semua adalah pekerjaannya. Tulisan-tulisan, cerita pendek (yang mungkin akan ia kirim ke redaksi sebuah majalah?), _draft _naskah untuk novelnya, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Kalaupun ada yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, mungkin itu adalah kumpulan foto-foto kami. Itu pun disimpan dalam sebuah folder sendiri. Ada juga video kenang-kenangan dan—oh, apa ini?

Alisku terangkat ketika menemukan sebuah dokumen diletakkan sembarangan di dalam kumpulan foto-foto kami semasa kecil. Berbeda dengan dokumen yang lain—yang mana dinamai dengan hati-hati dan teliti—, yang ini terkesan dinamai dengan acak. _Asdhjl_, begitu yang tertera. Kelihatan seperti dokumen itu tidak dibuat dengan sepenuh hati. Namun, kenapa Luki menyimpannya di sini? Kenapa seperti disembunyikan?

Penasaran, aku pun membuka dokumen tersebut.

"29 Januari, 2007"—adalah hal pertama yang dapat kubaca. Aku tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras. Itu adalah tiga hari sebelum ulang tahunku dan Luki. Sementara 2007 adalah tahun lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya, tiga hari sebelum kami berulang tahun yang ke duapuluh delapan. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, tiga hari sebelum orangtuaku memberi kabar bahwa mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan Yuuma.

Apa yang Luki tulis pada tanggal 29?

Penasaran, aku pun mulai membaca dokumen itu—

* * *

><p>29 Januari, 2007<p>

Penampilan bisa menipu.

Orang bilang, bersaudara kembar itu enak. Kau punya saudara seumuran yang tumbuh di satu waktu yang sama dan, secara praktis, merangkap menjadi teman karena bisa diajak bermain bersama. Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kalian, terutama bagian wajah. Kalian seperti satu orang yang digandakan dengan mesin fotokopi. Hanya saja saudara kembar punya ikatan batin yang kuat satu sama lain, karena mereka sudah bersama sejak di dalam lahir. Itu yang menjadikan kembar sangat istimewa.

Tapi, tentu saja segalanya akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan jika saudari kembarmu adalah seorang ternama. Maksudku, wah, tentulah sedikit abu keberuntungannya akan menempel pada kita. Dengan itu, tentu saja perkara jadi sorotan media bukan lagi hal susah. Dompleng saja nama saudarimu yang berkilauan itu, dan kita pun akan langsung sama terkenalnya dengan mereka. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ha!

Jika orientasiku hanya berputar pada nama dan harta, mungkin aku sudah melakukannya sejak awal. Apalagi sekarang banyak orang menjadi tenar secara instan hanya karena berhubungan darah dengan seorang _public figure. _Jadi, rasanya mendompleng ketenaran mereka adalah hal yang sah-sah saja.

Tapi itu berarti aku akan membuat diriku sendiri, yang sudah terlihat seperti sampah, langsung turun derajat menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menjijikkan dari sampah.

Aku dan Luka mungkin lahir bersama, punya wajah yang nyaris serupa, bahkan tumbuh dengan takaran kasih sayang yang nyaris sama. Akan tetapi, dua buah apel yang dipetik pohon yang sama tetaplah punya perbedaan. Entah dari segi penampilan, atau dari segi kualitas.

Bisa saja yang satu rasanya manis, sementara yang lain terlalu asam. Bisa saja yang satu punya kulit merah menawan, sementara yang lain rusak akibat disusupi ulat dan jadi santapan kelelawar. Bisa saja yang satu dalam kondisi bagus hingga langsung dibeli ketika pedagang menaruhnya di tempat dagangan, sementara yang lain tidak terlalu menarik hingga berakhir membusuk di dalam kardus akibat tak ada yang mau beli.

Dalam hal ini, mungkin akulah si apel busuk.

Luka dan aku terlalu berbeda. Kami mungkin sama-sama selalu meraih prestasi gemilang di segi akademis, tapi—wah, bukankah fisik dan prestasi tidak bisa dijadikan tolak ukur antara satu individu dengan yang lain? Hanya orang picik yang melakukannya. Maksudku, kami _benar-benar_ berbeda. Seperti siang dan malam.

Luka, tentu saja, adalah siangnya. Karena dia selalu terlihat cemerlang. Ia pintar berkawan, punya banyak teman, aktif, dan cerdas—tidak jenius, tapi berpengetahuan cukup untuk membuat orang-orang menyukainya.

Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak terkejut ketika ia memilih profesi sebagai aktris. Sukses, pula. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Sejak awal, aku sudah tahu jika Luka memang terlahir untuk menjadi sorotan semua mata; untuk menerima semua anugerah dan keberuntungan di segala sisi kehidupannya. Mulai dari bidang akademik, karier, bahkan sampai ke yang paling privasi seperti cinta: Luka berhasil memiliki Yuuma.

Sementara aku? Ketika Luka berhasil meraih segalanya, di sinilah aku berada. Tidak ada di mana-mana. Tak mendapat apa pun. Tidak mencapai apa pun. Tak (pernah) diakui siapa pun. Berhasil menjadi penulis sekarang pun aku belum membuktikan apa-apa.

Karena semua orang hanya berpikir bahwa keberuntungan buku-bukuku ada karena aku berbagi nama belakang yang sama dengan Luka. Masuk akal. Semua orang pasti penasaran dengan karya yang dihasilkan oleh jerih payah saudara kembar Megurine Luka—si aktris ternama. Jika itu memang yang sesungguhnya terjadi, maka kurasa semua yang kulalui masihlah percuma. Termasuk perdebatanku dengan ayah ketika aku menolak tawaran pekerjaan sebagai seorang analis keuangan di perusahaan Akita—dan sepertinya, emosi ayah masih naik ketika Luka memberitahu bahwa ia menerima tawaran seorang sutradara untuk bermain film.

(Baiklah. Pertengkaran Luka dan ayah memang separuhnya adalah salahku, aku mengaku salah. Tapi setidaknya, aku berusaha kembali mendamaikan mereka berdua.)

Aku … baiklah, aku iri dengan saudara kembarku sendiri. Bukan dalam cara yang negatif, pada awalnya. Oleh sebab itu, aku selalu berusaha keras dengan nilai-nilai akademikku semenjak di sekolah. Semua nilai di mata pelajaran eksak-ku sempurna. Aku juga selalu ada di peringkat teratas di kelas. Orang-orang perfeksionis pemburu nilai selalu menganggapku sebagai saingan berat. Ini bagus. Artinya aku diperhatikan dan diperhitungkan.

Meski hanya sebatas _rival_—beberapa mungkin menjadikanku sebagai target untuk dilampaui, yang mana ini konyol sekali.

Peringkatku memang baik, tapi kemampuan sosialisasiku payah. Jauh berbeda dengan Luka.

Aku tidak pernah punya teman, selain Yuuma. Semua orang yang pernah sekelas denganku memang sangat baik, tapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapku sebagai teman. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Mereka mengajakku bicara hanya untuk sekedar beramah-tamah. Tidak sopan bila kau tidak menegur anak yang berada dalam kelas yang sama denganmu, begitulah kira-kira.

Yuuma anak yang baik. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang. Aku beruntung selalu dapat kelas yang sama dengannya. Dia banyak menolongku, terutama ketika aku merasa terlalu canggung berada di antara siswa yang tak kukenal. Dia satu-satunya orang luar yang tulus bicara denganku—tidak ada tuntutan kesopansantunan seperti yang lain. Dia menilaiku tulus sebagai seorang teman.

Mungkin karena itulah aku merasa bersyukur kami menjadi teman baik. Mungkin karena itulah aku menyukai dia. Menyukai Yuuma—bukan. Aku malah mencintainya. **Sangat **mencintainya, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin mati ketika tadi Ibu mengabari bahwa Beliau dan Ayah tengah merancang perjodohan antara Yuuma dan Luka.

Ibu memberitahu dengan wajah yang berbinar. Seolah-olah sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa Yuuma dan Luka memang saling mencinta. Karena itu, ia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu hal ini pada Luka. Setidaknya, sampai hari ulang tahun kami tiba.

Aku setuju untuk menjadikan berita ini rahasia. Sama rahasianya dengan perasaanku terhadap Yuuma.

Jangan tanya sejak kapan aku punya keberanian untuk menyukai sesama jenisku sendiri. Aku memang tumbuh di lingkungan yang konservatif, akan tetapi itu seperti tidak punya pengaruh apa pun—selain kenyataan bahwa aku harus berakting netral di depan semua orang, tentu saja (dan aku merasa tersiksa karenanya). Namun, mengesampingkan itu, perasaan ini tetap tumbuh.

Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yuuma. Mungkin juga karena Yuuma tak segan merangkul pundakku sambil tertawa. Atau mungkin, ini karena Yuuma yang sangat baik. Terlalu baik bahkan, sampai membuat mataku terus bergerak mengikuti ke mana pun sosoknya berjalan.

Aku selalu menyimpan semua ini untuk diriku sendiri. Cinta sesama jenis adalah hal tabu. Bagi keluargaku, juga bagi orang-orang di lingkungan sekitarku. Aku yakin, Yuuma juga berpikir begitu. Karena itu, aku tak pernah mengatakan apa pun. Aku tidak mau Yuuma menjauhiku. Namun, pernah satu kali aku hampir menyerah dengan keinginanku untuk memiliki sosok itu. Karena rasa itu semakin kuat dan kuat. Maka, aku pun menulis sebuah surat untuknya.

Itu adalah surat cinta pertamaku. Kutulis waktu masih duduk di bangku SMP, kelas dua.

Aku ingat begadang semalaman hanya untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Aku ingat, keesokan harinya, datang ke loker sepatu Yuuma waktu bel pulang telah berbunyi. Aku ingat waktu itu sekolah sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengah penghuninya, hanya menyisakan para siswa yang sibuk dengan eskul mereka di lapangan—begitu pun Yuuma yang berada di klub atletik. Aku ingat merasa sangat gugup saat akan meletakkan surat itu ke loker Yuuma. Terlalu gugup, sampai aku menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Aku ingat saat itu aku hendak mengambilnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Luka datang.

"Apa itu?" Dia menanyakan amplop yang hendak kuambil. Karena tidak mungkin menjawab jujur, aku katakan saja bahwa aku menemukan ini saat hendak mengambil sepatu. Letak lokerku dengan Yuuma tidak terlalu jauh. Cuma berjarak lima loker. Jadi, kebohonganku berjalan mulus.

Luka mengambil amplop itu, membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Aku bergeming. Tidak merasa takut akan ketahuan, karena aku hanya menuliskan nama orang yang kutuju—Yuuma— baik di amplop, mau pun di sepanjang surat. Jadi, kalau mau dibaca juga tidak jadi masalah. Luka juga jarang melihat tulisanku. Jadi, aku aman. Mau dibaca ya, baca saja.

Akan tetapi, aku salah perhitungan. Luka tidak membuka surat yang ada di dalam amplop. Ia langsung merobek-robek amplop beserta isinya sampai jadi keping paling kecil, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tanpa merasa perlu melihat apa isinya.

Ia bahkan, tanpa merasa berdosa, memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Yuuma.

Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menjambak rambut Luka dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok pada waktu itu. Betapa kebencianku pada Luka tumbuh sejak saat itu. Tapi, tetap, aku tak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya mengangguk. Karena aku hanya bisa menurut pada skenario. Hidup di lingkungan konservatif tak memberimu pilihan, kecuali berpura-pura patuh dan ikut berada di belakang garis aman.

Tapi, tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak menganggap diriku kalah. Justru sebaliknya, aku mulai menganggap serius semuanya. Ini adalah saat aku duduk di meja judi dengan serius. Lawanku adalah Luka. Yuuma adalah _jackpot _yang aku tuju. Aku akan terus berpura-pura, namun sedikit demi sedikit berusaha meraih _jackpot_-ku. Dan di atas meja judi takdir, aku mengerahkan seluruh taruhanku.

Namun, sekali lagi, aku tersandung ketika sedang menjalankan taruhanku.

Itu adalah pertengahan bulan Desember yang dingin. Aku dan Yuuma sedang berada di sebuah _café _untuk berteduh sebentar dari salju, ketika tiba-tiba saja Yuuma berkata, "Hei, Luki, jika suatu saat aku melamar Luka, apa kau akan menerimaku sebagai adik iparmu?"

Jantungku seperti anjlok dari tempatnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintai Luka."

Aku ingin menanyakan apakah Yuuma tengah bercanda. Tapi kilatan yang ada di kedua bola mata Yuuma tidak menunjukkan tanda main-main. Ia sangat serius dengan perkataannya. Yuuma mencintai Luka.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis lalu gantung diri saat itu juga.

Kemudian segalanya bertambah kacau saat dua orang pria dewasa masuk ke _café _tempat kami berada. Mereka punya hubungan yang sangat intim, terlihat bagaimana cara jemari mereka saling mengait satu sama lain. Mengabaikan tatapan para pengunjung yang mencemooh, termasuk Yuuma.

Aku ingat bagaimana cara Yuuma menatap kedua pria itu. Penuh dengan prejudis bahwa mereka adalah anomali. Ia bahkan berkata dengan nada jijik, "Homo."

Detik itu juga, jantungku langsung seperti dihunjam ribuan panah. Dadaku sesak sampai-sampai susah bernapas.

Homo, begitu katanya. Homo.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa Yuuma jijik dengan mereka hanya dari caranya memandang dan berbicara. Hanya dari bagaimana ia melontarkan satu kata sederhana itu. Dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika suatu saat aku menerima semua itu darinya. Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya, sungguh.

Itu pasti akan menyakitkan. Dan menyesakkan. Dan, oh, entahlah. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

Pikiranku waktu itu langsung kacau. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan pada Yuuma. Tapi sepertinya, aku bilang bahwa aku mengijinkan Yuuma menjadi adik iparku. Karena wajah Yuuma terlihat ceria sekali setelahnya.

Itu adalah saat aku kehilangan setengah kekuatanku untuk bertaruh di perjudian. Dan berita pertunangan dari ibu makin menegaskan kekalahanku.

Aku kalah dari Luka. Telak sekali.

Meski begitu, aku masih tidak ingin melihat mereka menikah. Hei, siapa yang rela melihat pujaan hatinya bersanding di pelaminan dengan orang lain? Jadi, aku berharap perjodohan itu batal. Mungkin saja Luka melakukan hal yang kepalang bodoh, hingga akhirnya Yuuma membatalkan pertunangannya? Persentasenya memang kecil sekali, tapi aku tetap berharap ada sesuatu yang membuat pertunangan mereka batal.

Aku ingin angan-angan Luka untuk hidup bersama Yuuma hancur sampai jadi kepingan—aku jahat dan egois, aku tahu. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak peduli. Sejak awal, aku memang ada di posisi antagonis.

Jika memang pertunangan mereka berjalan lancar sampai tahap persiapan pernikahan, maka aku akan bunuh diri. Menyilet nadi atau terjun dari gedung yang akan mereka gunakan untuk resepsi kedengarannya tidak buruk. Setidaknya, lebih baik ketimbang aku harus melihat mereka berdiri di altar berdua. Juga, seratus kali lebih baik, daripada harus dihantui kekhawatiran mengenai orientasi seksualku. Luka adalah artis bernama besar. Ia pasti menderita jika wartawan tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya adalah seorang gay—yang diam-diam menyukai calon suaminya.

Jadi, inilah kenyataannya.

Penampilan _memang _bisa menipu.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Yess, bby. Luki is a gay. Lalalalalala~<p>

Cookies buat semua orang yang udah nebak ke arah sini~

Review is love.

Sign,

devsky


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei. Aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Kenapa? Sudah sampai?"

"Aku baru saja keluar dari hotel dan sekarang mau berangkat ke ferrovia."

Aku teringat bahwa kemarin sore, tepat setelah aku kembali ke hotel, Yuuma menelponku dan mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang berada di Marco Polo, baru saja turun dari pesawat yang akan membawanya ke daratan Mestre.

Perjalanan ke sana memakan banyak waktu. Yuuma tadinya ingin langsung berangkat ke Rialto Bridge, akan tetapi hari sudah petang. Seluruh transportasi menuju venice berhenti beroperasi di malam hari. Jadi, mau tak mau, ia menginap semalam di penginapan terdekat.

"Terdengar bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu di halte stop vaporetto dekat Rialto Bridge. Oh, ya, dan jangan lupa beli kartu pas vaporetto untuk empatpuluh delapan jam. Beli yang tujuhpuluh dua jam jika kita memang ingin memperpanjang liburannya sampai tiga hari ke depan, itu akan menghemat biaya setiap kali kau naik vaporetto."

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sambungan.

"Halo?" panggilku. "Ada orang di sana?"

"Ya, Luka. Kau … apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak. Aku merasa sangat buruk. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah, tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini seumur hidupku. Maksudku, siapa juga yang tidak merasa demikian setelah mengetahui bahwa saudara kembarmu adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan menyukai orang yang sama dengan dirimu? Siapa juga yang tidak merasa buruk saat mengetahui, bahwa saudara kembarmu memang terjun dari gedung resepsimu dengan sengaja. Dan tujuan di baliknya adalah, agar pernikahanmu batal—atau setidaknya, tertunda selama beberapa lama.

Luki berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya. Pernikahan kami memang tertunda. Dan aku frustasi karenanya.

Aku pun bertanya-tanya, apakah saudaraku itu sedang menari-nari bahagia di langit? Apakah dia tertawa cekikikan melihat aku sedih karena terpaksa menunda acara yang kutunggu seumur hidupku? Apakah … apakah dia puas melihatku dan Yuuma menangisi kepergiannya—aku bahkan kini menangisi realita!

Seandainya aku tahu, mengapa garis-garis hidup kami—aku, Yuuma dan Luki— bisa ditarik dengan cara yang rumit.

Akan tetapi, aku buru-buru menggeleng untuk menghilangkan seluruh pikiranku dan segera mengatakan, "Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa bertanya?"

"Entahlah. Suaramu terdengar berbeda."

Ah, ini pasti karena aku menangis semalaman setelah membaca dokumen di laptop Luki. Curahan hati Luki lepas semua melalui abjad-abjad yang tersusun begitu rapi hingga membentuk kumpulan realita. Mereka menyerangku, menghunjamku dari belakang hingga aku kesulitan mengambil napas.

Pada akhirnya, aku menangis. Walau aku tidak tahu pasti alasanku menangis. Apakah karena aku sedih, marah, kecewa, ataukah semuanya? Aku tidak terlalu paham.

"Apa kau sakit?" suara Yuuma terdengar tidak seringan biasanya. Aku bisa merasakan kecemasan bersembunyi di balik nada suara pria itu, dan itu membuatku refleks tersenyum tipis.

Setidaknya, di antara semua kekacauan ini, aku tahu satu hal. Yuuma mencintai_ku._

"Kau kedengarannya mengkhawatirkanku." Aku membalas dengan nada mengayun, tanda main-main. "Hei, apa tidak bertemu beberapa hari telah membuat tingkat perhatianmu bertambah?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu."

Itu adalah jawaban refleks, tapi aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Yuuma dan perhatiannya yang spontan selalu sukses membuatku merasa berharga. Sangat berharga. Dan, sebagai wanita, aku merasa senang.

Bukankah semua orang juga akan merasa senang jika mendapat perhatian dari orang yang disayang?

"Terima kasih," jawabku tulus. "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen." Seratus persen bohong, maksudnya. Maaf. Aku belum bisa mengatakan ini padamu. "Mungkin hanya flu. Aku membuka jendela kamarku semalam."

"Dasar. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai wanita yang nekat membuka jendela kamar hotelnya di malam musim gugur? Berhentilah membuatku cemas."

Aku terkekeh. Aku tahu Yuuma bermaksud memarahiku, tapi aku tidak dapat menahan geli di perutku. Perhatian Yuuma terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, asal kalian tahu. "Maafkan aku. Janji tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Hidungmu akan panjang seperti Pinokio jika ingkar, ya?"

"Jahatnya!"

Kami tertawa selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi, hubungi aku jika sudah naik vaporetto, oke?"

"Baiklah. Eh, Luka."

Aku, yang baru saja hendak menekan tombol merah di ponsel, buru-buru meletakkan kembali ponselku ke telinga. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja dapat kursus kilat bahasa Italia."

"Oh, ya?" tanpa sadar, aku menjawab dengan tertarik.

"Tentu. Aku akan mengucapkan sesuau padamu dalam bahasa Italia."

"Coba, katakan."

"_Significhi tutto per me. Ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco."_

Dan sambungan terputus.

* * *

><p>"<em>Significhi tutto per me. Ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco."<em>

—_You mean everything to me. I always want you by my side._

* * *

><p><strong>Tipuan yang Salah<strong>

**SELESAI**


End file.
